Don't Get Too Cocky
| episodenumber = 11/12 (23) | locations = , → , | previous = | next = }}Don't Get Too Cocky is the eleventh episode of . Story Leg 11 (Based off Leg 11 of The Amazing Race 25) The race resumes at . Peanut & Coby will depart 1st. All teams are on the same flight Teams must travel by jeepney to Rajah Sulayman Park to find their next clue. Halcy & Alex find the clue currently in 1st place Detour: This or That? Choice A: This Teams would have to travel on foot to the intersection of Bocobo and Malvar Streets where they'll have to play street basketball against a neighborhood team. Once they score 21 points, they will get their next clue. Choice B: That Teams would have to race padyaks around a marked course starting at the intersection of Pedro Gil Street and Pilar Hidalgo Lim for four laps, with each teammate pedaling the bicycle for two laps each. If teams can finish four laps of the course within 17 minutes and 55 seconds, they will receive their next clue. Halcy & Alex are doing That Candy & White are doing This Nemo & Bean and Peanut & Coby are lost Candy & White finish detour currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi to Divisoria Market and search for the marked jeepneys to find their next clue. Halcy & Alex finish detour currently in 2nd place. Nemo & Bean are doing This Peanut & Coby are doing That Candy & White find the market currently in 1st place Roadblock: One team member must deliver around Divisoria Market between two coconut-based products, bunot, a coconut shell used to clean floors, and walis tingting, a broom made of palm fronds, to three different addresses in a nearby market and collect receipts confirming their delivery. Once they return all three receipts, they will receive their next clue. Candy is doing the RB Halcy is doing the RB Nemo & Bean finish detour currently in 3rd place. Peanut & Coby finish detour currently in last place. Bean is doing the RB Peanut is doing the RB Halcy finishes the RB currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi to to check in. Peanut finishes the RB currently in 2nd place. Halcy & Alex, you are team number 1! You are one of the 3 teams racing to the finish line for one million dollars. And as the winners of this leg the race you win $1. Candy finishes the RB currently in 3rd place. Peanut & Coby, you are team number 2. And you are one of the teams racing to the finish line for one million dollars. Bean finishes the RB currently in last place. Candy & White, I am sorry to tell you that... You will have to keep racing because you're team number 3 and you are one of the 3 teams racing to the finish line for one million dollars. Nemo & Bean, you are the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from are as follows: # Peanut & Coby # Candy & White # Nemo & Bean # Halcy & Alex Nobody's departure times were not shown. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel by to to find their next clue. |-|Detour = Choice A: This Teams would have to travel on foot to the intersection of Bocobo and Malvar Streets where they'll have to play street basketball against a neighborhood team. Once they score 21 points, they will get their next clue. Candy & White and Nemo & Bean chose this task. Choice B: That Teams would have to race padyaks around a marked course starting at the intersection of Pedro Gil Street and Pilar Hidalgo Lim for four laps, with each teammate pedaling the bicycle for two laps each. If teams can finish four laps of the course within 17 minutes and 55 seconds, they will receive their next clue. Halcy & Alex and Peanut & Coby chose this task. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must travel by taxi to Divisoria Market and search for the marked jeepneys to find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to deliver around Divisoria Market between two coconut-based products, bunot, a coconut shell used to clean floors, and walis tingting, a broom made of palm fronds, to three different addresses in a nearby market and collect receipts confirming their delivery. Once they return all three receipts, they will receive their next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Candy & White *Halcy & Alex *Nemo & Bean *Peanut & Coby |-|Route Info 3 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by taxi to to check in. Leaderboard Trivia .